


That Girl

by TheLoneRaven909



Category: my life - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909





	That Girl

You know that girl who opens the doors for strangers?  
The girl who is always smiling, or making you laugh?  
That girl who does her best, gets good grades?  
The life of the party, the tough one, the bitch who doesn't take shit from anyone?  
The rolemodel, the girl who never cries! That's for pussies!  
Have you ever followed her home after school?  
Have you ever texted her after midnight, to tell her you love her?  
Have you ever even thanked this girl, for anything?  
Of course not. Because she's strong. She doesn't need thanks.

You're wrong, you know.  
Lift her sleeve, someday.  
You'll see that her art doesn't stop at paper.  
Talk to her on the phone way past midnight.  
Listen to her as her wall breaks.  
As she finally explains.  
She cries a lot. Every fucking day she cries.  
But no one knows that, she won't show that!!  
her wrists are like chopped meat.  
She says its the only way to escape.  
But no! She won't tell anyone!  
Then they wouldn't look up to her!!  
She wouldn't be the strong one!  
Because on the inside...

The girl is weak.  
She is tired.  
She is scared.

Scared?

Scared.  
Scared of dissapointment.  
Dissaproval.  
All she ever wanted was love, but it was R I P P E D from her hands.  
She writes stories on her wrists.  
Bloody letters to herself.  
"Remember, this boy called you ugly."  
"Don't forget, your mother doesn't care."

She keeps these notes with her. But nope!! You can't see!!  
She covers them with a pretty rainbow.  
Of course, she says, I'm fine!  
She even adds a big smile.  
You nod. Right, she's okay.  
And you forget about her after that.

 

Follow her home, someday.  
You will see.  
She is tired, so tired.  
Of living.


End file.
